millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 2 (Hong Kong)
This is the second season of Baak Maan Fu Yung, Hong Kong version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Kenneth Chan. This version was in the Cantonese dialect of Chinese. Top prize was HK$1,000,000. Lifelines In this version of show all three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend (打電話, dǎ diànhuà) * Ask the Audience (問現場觀眾, wèn xiànchǎng guānzhòng) Episodes * Episode 1 (July 22, 2002) - Celebrity Special Yvonne Lim and Felix Wong (HK$?) Antony Lau and Jenny Yam (HK$?) Anita Yuen and Kent Cheng (HK$?) Pauline Yam and Gabriel Harrison (HK$?) Stephen Shiu and Kelly Niu Tien (HK$500,000) * Episode 2 (July 23, 2002) * Episode 3 (July 24, 2002) * Episode 4 (July 25, 2002) * Episode 5 (July 26, 2002) * Episode 6 (July 29, 2002) Cheung Kong Lam (HK$500,000 - later appeared on Million Dollar Tournament) * Episode 7 (July 30, 2002) * Episode 8 (July 31, 2002) * Episode 9 (August 1, 2002) * Episode 10 (August 2, 2002) * Episode 11 (August 5, 2002) * Episode 12 (August 6, 2002) * Episode 13 (August 7, 2002) * Episode 14 (August 8, 2002) * Episode 15 (August 9, 2002) * Episode 16 (August 12, 2002) * Episode 17 (August 13, 2002) * Episode 18 (August 14, 2002) * Episode 19 (August 15, 2002) * Episode 20 (August 16, 2002) * Episode 21 (August 19, 2002) - HKCEE 10A Students' Special Choi Sze Yeung (蔡斯洋) (HK$0) Lee Yat Tuen (李日端) (HK$0) Cheng Ho Man (鄭浩文) (HK$0) Yu Hoi On (余海安) (HK$8,000) Ling Siu Chi (凌霄志) (HK$30,000) Lee Kei Kwong (李奇光) (HK$60,000) Cheung Sai Hei (張世熹) (HK$250,000) * Episode 47 (October 2, 2002) * Episode 48 (October 4, 2002) * Episode 49 (October 7, 2002) * Episode 50 (October 9, 2002) * Episode 51 (October 11, 2002) * Episode 52 (October 14, 2002) * Episode 53 (October 16, 2002) * Episode 54 (October 18, 2002) * Episode 55 (October 21, 2002) * Episode 56 (October 23, 2002) * Episode 57 (October 25, 2002) * Episode 58 (October 28, 2002) * Episode 59 (October 30, 2002) * Episode 60 (November 1, 2002) * Episode 61 (November 4, 2002) * Episode 62 (November 6, 2002) * Episode 63 (November 8, 2002) * Episode 64 (November 11, 2002) * Episode 65 (November 13, 2002) * Episode 66 (November 15, 2002) * Episode 67 (November 18, 2002) * Episode 68 (November 20, 2002) * Episode 69 (November 22, 2002) * Episode 70 (November 25, 2002) * Episode 71 (November 27, 2002) * Episode 72 (November 29, 2002) * Episode 73 (December 2, 2002) * Episode 74 (December 4, 2002) * Episode 75 (December 6, 2002) * Episode 76 (December 9, 2002) * Episode 77 (December 11, 2002) * Episode 78 (December 13, 2002) * Episode 79 (December 16, 2002) * Episode 80 (December 18, 2002) * Episode 81 (December 20, 2002) * Episode 82 (December 23, 2002) * Episode 83 (December 25, 2002) * Episode 84 (December 27, 2002) * Episode 85 (January 1, 2003) * Episode 86 (January 3, 2003) * Episode 87 (January 6, 2003) * Episode 88 (January 7, 2003) * Episode 89 (January 13, 2003) * Episode 90 (January 15, 2003) * Episode 91 (January 17, 2003) * Episode 92 (January 20, 2003) * Episode 93 (January 22, 2003) * Episode 94 (January 24, 2003) * Episode 95 (January 27, 2003) * Episode 96 (January 29, 2003) * Episode 97 (January 31, 2003) * Episode 98 (February 3, 2003) * Episode 99 (February 5, 2003) * Episode 100 (February 7, 2003) - Million Dollar Tournament Chan Hon Pan (formerly won HK$60,000) Mok Yu Ho (formerly won HK$60,000) Poon Tung Hoi (formerly won HK$60,000) Ng Ka Lok (formerly won HK$60,000) Chan Sau Ying (formerly won HK$60,000) Ngan Wai Chung (formerly won HK$60,000) Cheung Kong Lam (formerly won HK$500,000) Cheng Tak-Cheung (HK$1,000,000 tournament winner, formerly won HK$40,000) * Air date unknown Yu Wing Hong (余永康) (HK$8,000) Category:Hong Kong Series